Too Sweet To Share
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Dastan won't admit why he won't take a wife... perhaps his brother is to blame..? Garsiv is going to soon find out... Prince of Persia is NOT mine. Rated M for happy yaoi time. Don't like yaoi then don't read. GarxDas DasxGar


_'He turned his back on me... He turned away...'_ Garsiv frowned as he sat atop his horse. He had just gone to his younger brother Dastan and asked him why he never had a wife yet... Dastan had looked at the other and turned away, something about his eyes were saddened... But what could sadden his brother? There were many women struggling for a bit of him and he wasn't bad looking at all... So what could it be that made him choose to send them all away?

He sighed softly and looked at the hoof prints that showed the direction his brother had gone. He chewed his lip and decided to follow, curiosity eating at his mind.

The sun was high and the air hot and dry, sand surrounded him on all sides as he followed the prints, grateful there was no wind at the moment. Trotting after, he finally saw his brother up ahead and chased after, urging the horse into a full gallop.

"Dastan!" he called out and he saw Dastan look before bolting off, his horse kicking up puffs of sand.

He glared and urged his horse faster, glad his horse was the quicker one when he finally caught up and was in front of Dastan, preventing him from galloping.

"What is your problem?" He demanded, "I'm just trying to talk to you and you run off!"

"What's your problem? You can't tell when someone runs they don't want to talk?" Dastan spat.

"And why don't you want to talk? Why did you take such offense to such a simple question?"

"It's a stupid question."

"Then answer it!" Garsiv yelled angrily.

"I will not answer!"

"And why not! Such a simple question and yet you run as if it means the end if you answer! What could possibly be so horrible about a simple answer, Brother!"

"I do not want a wife!" Dastan yelled, "I am not interested in any of them! My eyes are set on another who is taken! Does that answer your question!"

Garsiv paused before blinking, "Who? Who could possibly be taken that would deny a Prince of Persia..?"

Dastan sighed softly and looked at the other, "You..."

Garsiv watched as his brother rode the horse off again, locked in place in surprise.

"He wants... me?" he looked at the horse, "I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?"

He sighed and rode back, deciding to go to bed early that night, retreating to his tent without eating. When he laid back on the pillows, alone and listening to the silence outside the tent, (He'd chosen to set it up far from everyone else's.) he was lost in thought of what Dastan had told him and looked at the tent ceiling before he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, he could hear soft sounds and something was on top of him, pressing down on his body. He calmly reached under his pillow for a blade when a hand was set on his wrist.

"Don't..." a familiar voice was out of breath.

He blinked himself awake, "Dastan?"

Then his eyes widened when he saw the other male was what was lying on top of him, one hand tucked under himself.

"Dastan! Get off of me! What do you think you're doing!" Garsiv moved to shove him off and the smaller clung to him.

"Wait... one night... just one."

"No! Get out! Damn it, Dastan! Get off of me!"

"Please! One night... that's all I want is one night..." Dastan panted desperately, trying to scoot closer, "Just one... Please..."

Garsiv scowled, "One night of _what_?"

Dastan looked at him pleadingly, "Please..? One night... Just... Just fuck me once, please..."

"What! No! Get the hell out" Garsiv pushed him away.

"Garsiv, please! Every day I hear of you being with some woman and every night I am left alone, dreaming of your embrace... please, Garsiv... I beg you... Just once..."

"And why should I do this? Huh? You're my brother!"

"Not by blood." Dastan quickly said, "I've planned it all out... it wouldn't take long... I could be quiet... you wouldn't even have to look at me, pretend it's one of your women... please..."

Garsiv frowned and sighed, "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"I could make it worth it..." Dastan ignored the question, "I'd do anything you wanted..."

Garsiv groaned and laid back down, covering his face until he felt a hand dart down his pants.

"Hey!" he bolted back up and grabbed Dastan's wrist, "You've lost your wits, now stop it."

Dastan's fingertips were close enough, however, now and he used that, brushing against his older brother and smiling softly when Garsiv let out a soft gasp.

"Damn it, Dastan! Get off! Out of my tent! Now!" he shoved his brother away and Dastan quickly moved and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, pulling him with.

Garsiv blinked when he found he was atop the other and Dastan's ankles were linked so he couldn't pull away.

"Dastan, brother... enough... perhaps you've been in the sun's heat too long... you're-"

"I've not lost my wits, brother... I know what I want..." Dastan interrupted, grinding his ass against the other's groin.

"Dastan, stop it!" Garsiv tried to pull away and only ended up with Dastan back on top of himself.

Dastan smiled softly and pressed a finger to Garsiv's lips, "Now, now brother... don't be too loud... do you really want someone to find us like this? Let alone you being unable to fight back your own brother..?"

Garsiv glared, knowing it would ruin his reputation if someone did come in and find this... he'd be the laughing stock of Persia...

"I'm not going to force you, Brother... I can promise you that..." Dastan ghosted his lips over Garsiv's.

Garsiv retaliated and bit his brother's lip, tasting blood.

"Ow!" Dastan pulled away and covered his mouth, looking hurt.

Garsiv smirked and sat up, getting an idea.

"That's what it'd be like, brother... if you spent a night with me..."

Dastan looked at his brother, trying to figure if he was lying... if it was worth it...

"If I got to do whatever I wanted, then you'd see how strong my lust for war is, dear brother..." Garsiv was bluffing but as long as it kept Dastan at bay...

Dastan pulled his hand away and looked at the scarlet pooled in his palm. '_Great... How am I gonna hide that...?_'

"So what'll it be, brother?" Garsiv challenged.

Dastan licked his lip and came up with another plan, darting down to stuff his face in the front of his brother's pants.

"Hey!" Garsiv panicked until he felt the moist warmth and glared, managing to gasp, "Dastan!"

Dastan hummed and began to suck the moisture out of his brother's pants, feeling the tent that was forming.

"Damn it, Dastan..." Garsiv wasn't fighting anymore.

"Just one night..." Dastan promised, "One night and I'll leave you alone..."

Garsiv could feel the other tugging his pants and gave in, "Fine... but this had better damn well be good..."

"It will, promise..." Dastan pressed his body to the other's again happily and Garsiv rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up already and let's do it..." Garsiv told him, flipping them over, "Pants off and spread your legs."

Dastan eagerly kicked his pants off and did as he was told, deciding to give Garsiv a show first. He sucked on two of his fingers while Garsiv blinked, watching. Then he reached his hand down between his legs and pushed the fingers inside, humming in pleasure.

"Is that what you do when you think of me..?" Garsiv asked, actually liking it... kind of...

He wasn't going to admit but the fact that Dastan thought of him when he did this and was so desperate to have him... it was kind of touching... sweet... and at the same time... taboo. He loved taboo... it was kinky.

Dastan nodded with a smile, thrusting his fingers inside of himself and purring in pleasure.

Garsiv watched for a bit, interested, then Dastan motioned him closer with soft pants. He scooted closer and felt his brother's hand dart down his pants, gasping softly when fingers wrapped around his length all too expertly.

"Do I... please you... Garsiv?" Dastan hummed and looked up at the other.

Garsiv smirked, feeling excited now, "Indeed you do, Brother... Now lay back..."

Dastan's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Thank you... thank you..."

Garsiv nodded and kicked off his pants, pressing against Dastan's entrance and humming in pleasure as he pushed inside. He loved the feeling of tight muscle closing in around him in all the right places...

Dastan panted, his breath quickening as he leaned into it. The stretching was a little painful but he had been working on that himself... The fact he finally had Garsiv... He was going to make sure to please him so Garsiv might want him back when they were away from the women at home... Any chance was a good chance... A chance he could use. And, oh, he would use it...

Garsiv took his brother's hips in hand and pulled out partially, only to thrust back in and receive a well deserved cry from Dastan's lips. He did it again, slowly picking up pace before he gave in to thrusting fast inside his brother, listening to Dastan's pants and gasps of pleasure. He watched the sheen of sweat on their skin and heard every soft cry of his name. He realized Dastan had him now... he would be coming back for more... Wanting more... Dreaming of more... This wasn't like with the women... this was very different indeed... And oh so much better.

Dastan wrapped his legs around Garsiv's waist, reaching a hand down to touch himself as he felt Grasiv... In, out, in, out, it felt so _good_... Heaven spread through his body to his fingertips, his mind screaming for everything he could get.

"Garsiv! M-more! Please!" he gasped and cried out when Garsiv began to thrust harder.

With a hand on himself and Garsiv ramming against his sweet spot, it wasn't long before Dastan was panting the other's name and finally arched his back in release.

Garsiv gripped the bedding and thrusted with everything he had when he felt his brother tighten, slamming and pounding deep inside the sweet heat... When he finally released, he pushed deep inside and held there for a moment before he pulled out and laid beside Dastan, panting.

Dastan scooted closer and hugged Garsiv's side, relaxing and looking up at him in pleasure, "Did I please you?"

"Immensely... In fact, I may come back for more..." Garsiv licked his lips.

Dastan grinned and hugged his brother tighter, happy.

"For now let's rest though..." Garsiv told the younger and patted his head, watching as Dastan closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yes... he'd keep this secret... but only because it was too sweet to share...


End file.
